We Protect Each Other
by YuriChan220
Summary: One doesn't protect another by themselves. Both have to protect each other in order to win either battle.


**We Protect Each Other**

**Pairing: Ikaruga x Yomi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I always wonder why I always have Yomi as a protagonist and not Ikaruga. XD Honestly, it was before I discovered that Yomi was the most popular Senran in history and I came to like her just because of her backstory and her relationship with Ikaruga. So maybe that's it. **

**Anyways, so…here's hoping I give this couple some love in this category since there are kinda less of them anyways. **

**Enjoy!**

Yoma are everywhere. They invade the city as they please, try to eat out their souls or devour people's flesh. But their adversaries, the female ninjas of different schools come to destroy them all. Team Hanzo, Crimson Squad, Gessen and Elite Hebijo work together to battle the Yoma to keep the city safe. But…even if they are fighting valiantly, some of the Yoma can be a little more clever than others.

Like right now, one female Yoma that looks half-human, half spider with long hair runs away and Yomi decides to chase it down. But Ikaruga notices her beloved trying to stop it and decides to follow her. It may be a trap. The spider-like female yoma continues to run, Ikaruga and Yomi chase it down throughout the city. They cannot let it get away and hurt other people.

As soon as the two catch up to each other, side by side, they glance at each other.

"Yomi-san!"

"Ikaruga-san?"

"This Yoma may lure us into a trap," the rich girl says. "We don't know what it will do."

"Maybe so," Yomi says as she stares straight ahead and keeps on running. "But I will not let it get away no matter what."

Ikaruga smiles at her beloved's determination and nods. "Okay. I'm with you on this one. Let's take down the Yoma together!"

They use their ninja speed to run ahead of the Yoma and stop it dead in its tracks when they come to a stop at an empty street. Fortunately, people have evacuated the area, so it's safe to fight here. Although the Yoma could jump to other areas unknowingly, so Ikaruga performs a jutsu, creating a kekai barrier. It's just the yoma and the two female ninjas.

The spider-like Yoma hisses in anger and charges at the two girls. They jump to separate as soon as the yoma tries to smash them with one of her legs. Yomi turns around, jumps toward the yoma and uses her giant sword to cut off 2 of its legs and then spin around and cut off the other 2, making the yoma fall on its face.

"Ikaruga-san, now! Cut it down!" Yoma cries out.

Ikaruga jumps in the air from behind, raising her sword to chop its head off. But the yoma growls and raises its behind up high. It shoots out white sticky thread at the raven haired girl. She falls to the ground, all tied up. The thread is so strong that Ikaruga is unable to get out.

"Ikaruga-san, no!" Yomi cries. She charges at the spider to take revenge, but one leg shoots out and hits the blonde in the chest, sending her flying toward the wall of the barrier.

The Yoma grows its legs quickly and uses her hands to scoop up Ikaruga. It then quickly creates her web between two lamp posts and places the heiress on there for safe keeping. Yomi shakes her head as she struggles to her feet. She will NOT let this Yoma make Ikaruga its dinner. Not on her watch. She jumps to her feet, and aims her crossbow that's on her wrist. She fires several mini arrows to get the Yoma's attention.

The spider Yoma turns around and licks its lips. It will make a meal out of Yomi as well. A simple package deal. Yomi doesn't give it a chance. She charges at the creature with her giant sword raised, but gets hit in the chest again by one of its legs, sending her flying toward the wall of the barrier again. Ikaruga can see her beloved struggling to fight against the creature. She tries very hard to wiggle out of her trap, but it's no use. The thread is too strong. Fortunately, it didn't cover her mouth, so she's able to call out to her beloved.

"Yomi-san!" she cries out.

"Ikaruga-san! Hang in there!" Yomi calls back as she dodges another one of the Yoma's attacks. "I'll take down this Yoma!"

She raises her sword up high and then strikes straight down to have the blade hit its shoulder. Yomi pulls back hard to make a cut and then swings it upward to send it flying and then falling on the ground.

"Pathetic!" the blonde taunts.

The spider yoma growls and raises its behind to aim at Yomi. It shoots out its thread, but the blonde spins around at a very fast motion to cut down the thread, despite the sword being big. She stops spinning and aims her cannon at the creature. She fires explosives at it a bunch of times.

"Take this!" she shouts as she shoots it one more time in the chest. She then draws her sword from her back and cuts its arm right off. "And that!" She turns around and throws her bombs at it. "And some of these!" They explode, making the yoma stumble back, screeching in pain.

The blonde is angry. She wants that Yoma dead after what it did to Ikaruga. She charges and hits it with everything she's got. Shooting it with her cannon and cutting it with her sword over and over. It is then that she has cut the other arm right off, leaving it armless, but it still got its legs, which are deadly weapons next to its sticky webbing. She then gets an idea. Once the spider yoma turns around to shoot its webbing again, she jumps at the last second, flips over it and draws out her sword. She lands on top of it and as it tries to shake her off, the blonde holds her ground. She turns her sword around and stabs it in the back hard, sending it falling to the ground, screeching loudly in pain. It cannot get free since the blade has struck through its back and on the ground. She then aims her cannon at its head. Glaring at it, she fires her shot at point blank range, creating a tiny explosion and the yoma's head is no more. It goes limp seconds later and it disappears into thin air. Yomi pulls her sword out and looks up at Ikaruga.

"You did it, Yomi-san!" the raven haired girl calls out. "Now get me out of here!"

"Way ahead of you!" Yomi jumps in the air and cuts off the web with her sword and with her ninja speed, she catches Ikaruga before she even hits the ground.

Grabbing one of her kunai, she tries her hardest to cut down the thread. Fortunately, it's sharp enough to cut through it and in about 5 minutes, Ikaruga is finally free. After getting some of the tiny webs off, Yomi immediately embraces her beloved tightly.

"Ikaruga-san!" she cries.

The raven haired girl smiles, closes her eyes and returns the embrace. "It's okay. I'm safe now. You did it, Yomi-san. I'm proud of you."

Yomi nods as she keeps her embrace as tight as possible. She's glad the Yoma didn't turn her beloved into its dinner, but she still felt as if she almost lost her if it wasn't her quick thinking. After about 5 minutes, they pull away and gaze into each other's eyes.

"Ikaruga-san," she whispers. "I…I swear to protect you from now on."

"And I will do the same for you," the raven haired girl says with a nod. "We protect each other, love. That's the most important."

"You're right!" the blonde says.

Ikaruga giggles softly and gently takes her hand. "Now then, shall we get back to our groups? They are probably worried about us."

"You're right about that too." Yomi replies with a sheepish nod, gripping her beloved's hand. "Let's go."

As the couple walk side by side, hand in hand after Ikaruga undoes the barrier, Yomi knows that they will be unstoppable if they work together to protect each other from harm. They are girlfriends, after all. No one should get left behind.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this story. Not much…and the battle may be a bit decent, but overall, I would think it's a good story with this couple. Again, I will try hard to give them some love. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
